1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for performing interbody spinal fusion, stabilization and restoration of the disc height in the spine, and in particular to a device and method for performing percutaneous, minimally invasive interbody fusion of the lumbar spine.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many devices exist to assist in maintaining the position of the lumbar vertebra in conjunction with lumbar fusion surgery. Fusion is the joining together of the vertebra of the spine. The underlying concept of the known devices is to maintain the relative position of the vertebral bodies with respect to each other, while the bone that has been placed between the vertebra to form the fusion of the vertebra, has an opportunity to heal and mature. These devices employ different strategies and philosophies, and can include devices which utilize the pedicles, as well as devices which are placed in to the disc space to promote fusion across the disc space. The latter devices and techniques associated with these devices are known as “interbody fusion”. While no single technique has been universally accepted as the most optimum method, there is growing evidence that interbody fusion may be the preferred method.
The interbody fusion procedure may be performed via an anterior or posterior approach. Initially, all interbody fusion procedures were accomplished using the posterior approach. The procedure was performed by first performing a laminectomy, removing the disc space, and then packing the disc space with pieces of bone, which were then permitted to heal over time. The hope was that the inserted bone pieces would grow and fuse together with the vertebra above and below that disc space, forming a bridge of bone between the two vertebral bodies, thus accomplishing the interbody fusion.
Posterior interbody fusion procedures are accomplished via a variety of techniques. Most procedures attempt to restore proper disc height, i.e. the space between the adjacent vertebra. The patient benefits from restoring the proper disc height, particularly where there has been deterioration, degeneration or collapse of the disc.
More recently, the anterior interbody fusion procedure has gained popularity, due to the availability and improvements made in devices that enable the anterior approach for lumbar interbody fusions. These devices typically provide for a retroperitoneal or transperitoneal technique to be used for approaching the lumbar disc, removing some or all of the disc, and placing either bone or a metallic device into the disc space. These devices also typically provide a means for distracting the disc space, i.e. making the space between the discs wider. Presently, this aspect of lumbar interbody fusion procedures are considered to be an important step in the procedure because of its effects on the neural foramina, or areas from which the nerve roots exit through the vertebra. It is generally accepted that enlarging the disc space consequently enlarges the neural foramina, thus decompressing the exiting nerve roots.
The current techniques, due to the present equipment available, particularly for anterior interbody fusion, suffer the disadvantage in that they are major surgeries and require large incisions with the manipulation of both tissue and organs. While attempts have been made to perform anterior interbody fusions laparoscopically, these procedures are often complicated and are typically performed under general anesthesia.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for performing interbody fusions that reduces the trauma to the patient, and consequently reducing recovery time. A device is also needed to facilitate the interbody fusion procedure to enable the procedure to be performed percutaneously, enabling the surgeon to distract the disc to restore disc height, maintain the distraction, and promote the growth of the bone placed in the disc space between the two vertebral bodies, thus accomplishing the interbody fusion.